The Council Boy and Queen Elsa
by Aksgtforge
Summary: It hasn't been long since the "Big Freeze" and the council is making her choose a king for Arendelle. Elsa is confused and scared about the future but most of all she is lonely and the only one's there for her is her council advisor Sir Andrew, and Anna. Is she going to conceal her feelings and marry someone she doesn't love, or go with her heart and be happy? My first fan fiction


**The Council boy and Queen Elsa**

**A Frozen Fan-Fiction by: Aksgtforge**

**[This is my first Fan-Fiction it is rated at a high T or low M for some intamate situations]**

"Damn, council meetings suck." I said to myself as i sat at my desk. All around these old men in their late 40's and 50's were duking it out over Arendelle's finacial and trade decisions. Queen Elsa hadn't even arrived yet and these men were trying to run the country behind her back. The council room was basically a half circle with 5 wooden risers with all the advisors' desks on them. I hated these meetings. Hell, I didn't even have the slightest idea why her majesty picked me as her adviser in the first place. My father was a very important peace-time general for Arendelle long ago, so of course my family had a name to live up to. So when "The Great Freeze" caught the kingdom by surprise, I was the one who kept everyone safe. Sure everyone thinks Prince Hans saved everyone, nope that would be me. I was the one who took soup carts around town to the people and all that jazz. So after all that i just wanted to settle down and relax but the queen had other plans. I can remember it like yesterday.

_there was a knock on the door that startled me enough to drop my glass of chocolate milk. (Chocolate Milk is a habit of mine i always have to have it once a day.) I cursed out loud and started at the door yelling "Whoever you are, you better have a good reason to make me spill my drink or im gonna mess you up!" Wrong answer when you open door to an obviously angry royal gaurd with a crossbow. "Tom I doubt he's actually going to mess you up" said a beautiful voice behind the gaurd. The gaurd quickly moved to the right and I was left staring at the stunning queen herself. Her light blue eyes were almost always glistening with happiness and her snow white hair was shining in the sunlight, she didnt wear lip-stick and it didnt matter she was stunning either way. "something wrong Sir Andrew" she asked as I realized I was staring, so I quickly regained myself and apologized for staring "it's fine, I get stares all the time" she smiled, she seemed happy today. before I knew it she had me signing up to be in the council._

here i was sitting in a stuffy room with a whole bunch of men who were losing their sanity. "Queen Elsa isn't fit to rule" said one of the older gentlmen in the room, and the lot of them agreed. I was already angered at the stupidity of these meetings, but the audacity to say the beautiful queen was not fit to rule made me snap "Queen Elsa is a fine ruler" I yelled "she has been running the country just fine" as I continued not only did my voice grow louder and menacing, but i also naglected to realize that her majesty had entered the council room and was listening intently. "She has run this country better than all you monkeys could, and it sickens me that you all have the audacity to say she isn't fit to run this country, she is a beautiful queen who i put my full support in!" by that time everyone was staring at me including the queen who was wide eyed. I did not know how long she had been listening so I sat down and felt ashamed. As the meeting went on the council finnaly made an announcment "Queen Elsa we wish to inform you that since you have not taken any love interests since your coranation we have been forced to take matters into our own hands" said one of the really old guys who's guts I hated because he did everything he could to make the queens day horrible he always announced the worst news and always tried to put her down. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked with anxiety and panick-stricken look on her face. "We have asked all our trade partners to bring thier princes to Arendelle, you will pick one as your king, no questions asked" said the man. Elsa looked heart-broken, everyone knew love was the hardest thing for her, and bad things were assured if someone tried to rush her feelings. She turned and looked at me. I knew she was mad, I should've told her the second they had gotten the idea.


End file.
